Gurax
Gurax is a hulking ice beast with immense strength, resiliency, and endurance. He can be found in the Arctic Wasteland deep in the abandoned Gnome territories. Characteristics Gurax is a massive creature with large, rocky forearms. His midsection from the waist down is concealed under the frozen ocean surrounding him. His size is large, strong, but sluggish. Fighting Style Gurax's style to fighting is sluggish, slow, and overall not a problem. However, his strength and endurance allows him to perform strong attacks that, if timed right, can create a massive amount of damage. During the fight, he will stay submerged in the ice, as his weight prevents him from pulling himself out. Capabilities His rocky skin is extremely tough, capable of withstanding several strikes to the same area. Because of his composition, he possess a powerful ice breath which can freeze anything caught in its blast path. Avoiding this attack is difficult, though, as its path is large due to his size in comparison. Strategy Because he is slow, players will easily be able to outmaneuver his attacks. His compromise for this is to thrash around in a frantic manner. This effect is known as "Madness". "Madness" allows Gurax to wildly flail and thrash around every part of his body in a fashion as to surprise and quickly slay his opponents. Special Items * Arctic Stone Gauntlets The Arctic Stone Gauntlet is a special, elemental-type piece that allows the user to deal freeze damage. Freeze damage, as implied, causes those affected to freeze in place, immobilize them, and deal additional damage to any extra being dealt. * Blizzard Staff: Permafrost ''' Permafrost is one of four different element weapons that can be obtained by fighting the special bosses that hold them. Permafrost is a staff-type weapon that is capable of casting special ice spells. Attacks: * '''Freeze Beam * Blizzard Storm * Scatter Frost Battlefield The terrain for Gurax's fight takes place in a crescent-shaped bay area that is completely surrounded by large mountains covered in snow. The only way to enter and/or exit the area is through the thin canyon that players first enter through. Once all players have arrived, the frozen ocean ahead of them will shake, crack, and finally, Gurax will blast through the frozen water, delivering an ear-splitting roar that shakes the mountains around them. Strength and Power Gurax is massive not only in size, but also in strength and power. His wide range of attacks allow him to be highly unpredictable, making his defeat a tough battle to be won. Though he is slow and players are able to fly, his attacks are able surprise even the most confident of players in their abilities. He shows no mercy, always going for whoever he feels is the strongest, or the weakest. Heavy attacks will prove an efficient way to severely lower his health, as, obviously, he isn't going anywhere. However, magic users with fire spells will also be useful against his ice attacks. Pyro mages are a recommended addition to any raiding party. Gurax is one of a vast supply of new bosses that Alfheim has to offer.